


Karasuno Undead Defense Force

by kozumes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Death, Gore, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumes/pseuds/kozumes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou is 14 when a terrifying outbreak of an unknown virus hits through the Miyagi Prefecture where he lives, what he doesn't know is that its contamination flows through all of Japan, and he has no power to stop it. With his family gone, Hinata teams up with the Karasuno boys, a gang of kids his own age who are fighting for their survival. As they become closer they have to deal with loss, rival gangs, and the undead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karasuno Undead Defense Force

**Author's Note:**

> hi im ken ! im a 14 yr old boy who has never really been good at writing/keeping up with his fanfictions so i hope i can keep on track this time !! this is my first time using ao3 for posting a fic so im sorry if im kinda messy. i might make sideworks for this that will be completely ship centered. i also dont know hwo to like make it not too text heavy so im sorry for awkward spacing !

prologue

 

  When the infection first hit, I was 14 years old, I was in school when they started locking all

the doors and corralling us all into one area. We didn’t know what was going on and some of

us were even excited, having this time to fool around and not worry about upcoming tests and

exams, it being the end of the school year and all. We were all crammed into a corner of our

schools gym, the yellow walls, the smell of floor cleaner.

  Everyone was talking, laughing, some were nervously correcting themselves; adjusting their

clothes, playing with their hair when silence struck through the whole of us. Someone broke

open the doors screaming. No words, just screaming. Bodies filling in the doorway after them.

  Rotten bodies, some moving, some with their heads smashed and liquid oozing from the

cracks. They were pouring into the room.

  I couldn't hear for a minute, everything was quiet and I saw the lights flicker and turn out

from above me, feeling -but only slightly- waves of kids brushing past me trying to make their

escape. There were so many of those things, slow, but their numbers were heavy. I felt a tear fall from my

right eye and I looked down. When I was able to take it all in I realized someone was yelling at me; a boy much

taller than I am, Kageyama Tobio.

  “Do you want to die here, Hinata?” he said. Just so you know I’d never talked to this kid

before in my life, we don’t even have any classes together.

  “No?” I responded shakily. I was scared. I wasn’t like expecting Kageyama to hurt me or

anything but this boy was known in our school for being selfish and just overall rude. I didn’t

want him to yell at me. I already didn’t know what to do in the first place, and I was already

crying.

  “Then fucking move,” his voice was raised and his lips were curled.

  I realized I was standing in his way and I stumbled back, “sorry,” I muttered, brushing the

back of my finger under my eye to catch the falling water.

  Kageyama Tobio is a kid who has a glare like a snake bite. His hair is short, black, and in his

face and he’s the tallest in our grade. He’s a volleyball prodigy at our school and his height is

probably what got him there. Despite his scary face he’s not unattractive, he’s clean and he

has friends (more than one), so maybe you just have to give him a chance, but right now he

was scaring the shit out of me.

  He went ahead. My mind was clear and I followed him, behind us the screams of our peers

echoed throughout the room. Kageyama didn't even flinch, I was about to throw up. They

weren't fast but they weren't gentle. Next time you can hear the skin of the people you grew

up with being torn and ripped apart, don’t look.

  Seventy-five percent of our school made it out alive that day. An uplifting number but I still

 knew everyone that had died in there; it’s possible I’ll still see them walking around outside.


End file.
